1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to racks and enclosures, and more particularly to racks and enclosures used to house data processing, networking and telecommunications equipment.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Equipment enclosures for electronic equipment, such as data processing, networking and telecommunications equipment have been in use for years. Over the years, a number of different standards have been developed to enable equipment manufacturers to design rack mountable equipment that can be mounted in standard equipment racks manufactured by different manufacturers. One such standard is the Electronic Industries Association's EIA-310-D standard which defines parameters for what has become an industry standard nineteen inch equipment rack.
Nineteen inch equipment racks are used extensively in data centers and other facilities. With the proliferation of the Internet, it is not uncommon for a data center to contain hundreds of these equipment racks. Further, with the ever decreasing size of computer equipment, and in particular, computer servers, the number of electrical connectors mounted in each equipment rack has been increasing, raising additional power distribution, cooling and cable distribution concerns at the rack level. With these increasing concerns, there is a need for equipment racks that are flexible enough to satisfy a variety of different requirements, capable of meeting industry standards, and sufficiently simple in design to be cost effective, given the quantities of these equipment racks that may be used in a facility.